


Winter Butterbeer

by wigglecat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MWPP Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglecat/pseuds/wigglecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was afraid that he'd ruin Remus' holiday and decided not to spend the holiday with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Butterbeer

**Author's Note:**

> For [heytheremeranda](http://heytheremeranda.livejournal.com/) @ [rs_small_gifts 2012](http://rs_small_gifts.livejournal.com/)  
> Thank you [combustiblelemon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/combustiblelemon) for the beta as always <3

Remus had mostly accepted the fact that he wouldn’t see his boyfriend over the holiday but a part of him still didn’t want to give up trying to convince him.

Autumn term had just ended and everyone would be going home in the morning except Sirius. Although Sirius’ parents would be going to France for the holiday to visit some ‘important friends’, Sirius had declined James’ and Remus’ invitation to stay with them, no matter how many attempts they made.

Making good use of their last chance to be alone together, they’d brought a picnic mat, two bottles of butterbeer that they got from the Three Broomsticks earlier, and a warming quilt that Remus charmed for Sirius’ last birthday up to the Astronomy Tower in the evening after Remus had finished packing.

They sat side by side on the mat, wrapping the quilt around them as they sipped at  
the butterbeer and savoured the peaceful night. The prospect of not seeing each other for over three weeks was nearly unbearable, but it would be easier to communicate by owls since Sirius wasn’t staying at home, as there wouldn’t be any interceptions.

Neither of them had spoken a word since they’d come up here 15 minutes ago. They’d only started going out this year, but silence had become as comfortable and reassuring as having their arms that wrapped around each other.

Remus snuggled close to Sirius, resting his head on his shoulder as he warmed his  
cold hands on the bottle. “I’ll miss you.”

Sirius returned a fond smile, turning to the side to drop a kiss on top of Remus’  
head. “Me, too.”

“Pads…” Remus nuzzled and buried his face in the crook of Sirius’ neck as he couldn’t contain his emotions anymore. “Can you really not come stay with either of us?” Remus’ voice was muffled as he spoke, warm breath ghosting over Sirius’ soft skin which made the other boy shiver. Remus wasn’t the type of person that’d give up easily. His stubbornness could compete with the infamous James Potter and Sirius Black.

To be honest, Sirius really wanted to stay with Remus for the holiday but the rational (or stubborn, one could say) part of him took over on this rare occasion. “No, Moony…I don’t want to ruin your holiday.”

Remus had asked for the reason before but the whole ruining thing was silly and made no sense at all. He’d tried to reassure his boyfriend, telling him that he was always welcome at his home but he just wouldn’t believe him.

Remus guessed he’d try another strategy to tempt him instead. "You know," He set his mug on the ground next to him, reaching a hand out to thread his fingers with Sirius'. "We could play pranks at my house without my parents getting angry.” That sounded a bit wrong but Remus’ parents, especially his mother, encouraged him to be mischievous, as her son deserved to be happy, and it was nice to see him laughing so much with his friends.

Sirius laughed, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Remus’ cheek. “Isn’t that taking advantage of your parents?”

“Not really.” Remus chuckled, shifting a little. “It’s Christmas and a bit of fun wouldn’t hurt.”

Sirius didn’t answer that and remained quiet as he contemplated about the option. Remus knew that it wasn’t convincing enough so he worked his brain quick to try to come up with something else. James and Sirius were always so interested in muggle electrical appliances. Maybe he could start from that!

“There’s a TV at my house! And radio. We can cuddle up on the couch and watch Christmas programmes.” They were a bit boring, but Remus wouldn’t mention that to Sirius.

“We can also go to the cinema. You haven’t been to one before, have you?”

Sirius looked up, eyes shining with curiosity. “Cinema?”

Now, that seemed a bit hopeful.

“Mmhm. You watch movie in a dark room on a big screen and you can get popcorn there.”

Sirius had never had popcorn before! But he’d learned in Muggle Studies that they were bits of corn that popped and jumped. He was sure at some point that they were magical food but the professor insisted that they weren’t.

Sirius almost nodded but he immediately bit on his lip to stop himself in time. “No, I can’t. I don’t want to stress you out by trying to hide our relationship from your parents. What if your parents aren’t happy to find out that their son has a boyfriend who comes from a family with prejudice? What if they disapprove of me and won’t let me see you anymore? And oh, Moony, you know how I have the potential to ruin things? There’s just…”

Remus didn’t let Sirius to finish his rambling and tugged at the collar of his shirt to pull him down for a long kiss, shutting him up and soothing him.

They only broke apart when the need to breathe took over.

“My parents will like you just like everyone else.” Remus leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of Sirius’ nose before he continued. “I don’t mind my parents finding out about us. They’re accepting and open-minded and I’m sure they won’t ban me from seeing you or lock me up, even if they don’t like the idea that I’m gay.” He couldn’t help but laugh a little at the image he pictured in his head of being locked up by his parents.

“But Moony…?” Unlike his usual daring self, Sirius really didn’t want to risk anything when it came to Remus.

Remus didn’t know what else he could do to convince Sirius, so he looked at him with helpless, pleading puppy dog eyes. “Please? That’d mean a lot to me.”

Sirius swallowed hard to gain some composure. He’d never successfully rejected anything when Remus looked at him with those damn puppy dog eyes and he didn’t think he would be able to this time either.

“Please?” Remus looked a bit sad now and one thing that Sirius hated most was to disappoint his Moony.

“All right! Fine! I will go.” Sirius pursed his lips together stubbornly, running a hand in his hair to mess it up in defeat.

“Thank you!” Remus broke into a huge genuine smile, throwing himself on Sirius and clashing their lips together, making Sirius blush and melt in the cold December air.


End file.
